


Yellow

by itswheremydemonshide10



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Emmerdale, Roblivion - Fandom, robron
Genre: Bartsugsy - Freeform, Boyfriends era, Gen, M/M, Roblivion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itswheremydemonshide10/pseuds/itswheremydemonshide10
Summary: For the anon who prompted boyfriends era + Robert wearing yellow.





	Yellow

The day is sunny enough that by the time the team have finished warming up, Aaron is already sweating. The bright, canary yellow nylon fabric beginning to cling to his damp chest already.

Adam had roped Aaron into playing the last few games of the season for his football team, when their original striker broke his leg a few weeks before. This was his third game is as many weeks, but this is the big one, the final day of the season and the team need a victory to win the league.

As Aaron jogs over to join Adam and the other lads for their pre-game team talk, he can’t help glancing at the sidelines, eyes searching for Robert and Liv who had promised to be here, but they seem to be running late.

It’s not until they’re all in position, waiting for the whistle to signal kick-off, that Aaron hears the distinctive shout of his little sister.

“Go on Aaron, crush ‘em!” Liv yells.

She’s watching from the sidelines, Robert and Vic with her, but Liv isn’t the surprise.

Aaron’s jaw almost drops at the sight of his boyfriend, who is wearing an obnoxiously bright yellow t-shirt over his normal blue collared shirt. The t-shirt is the exact same shade of yellow as the team’s kit, and Robert has clearly scrawled across it with a thick black sharpie the words “Go Aaron!”

He looks utterly ridiculous, which is probably why Liv is stood a couple of feet away from him, in the hopes that no one will realise that they know each other, but he also looks kind of adorable. Before Aaron can work out if he wants to piss himself laughing, or snog the life out of Robert, the whistle goes and he has to force his head back into the game.

Robert, Liv and Vic cheer loudly all throughout the first half, going particularly crazy when Adam nets the first goal of the match, and groaning when their opposition pull a goal back five minutes later.

When they break for half-time, the score at 1-1, the coach is calling them over to the opposite side of the pitch to talk about a change of tactics, so Aaron doesn’t get a chance to speak to any of them. But as he’s glugging water from his bottle, he can see the three of them talking, and notices that Vic is wearing a paler yellow t-shirt under her denim jacket, and when Liv turns her head to speak to Robert, he sees that her ponytail is held up by a strip of yellow ribbon, and his affection for his dysfunctional little family leaves a lump in his throat.

Aaron goes back out for the second half, even more determined now to win. The score remains 1-1 until two minutes from the end. Their opposition’s keeper is busy organising his defenders, and doesn’t notice when Joe, one of Aaron’s teammates, floats a quick corner kick in. Aaron feels the jolt of adrenaline in his throat, knows instinctively he can reach it, and the second the ball glances off his head, he already knows he’s scored.

The watching supporters erupt, as Aaron peels away to celebrate, high-fiving Liv’s outstretched hand as he passes, before Adam pulls him into a headlock, kissing the top of his head and yelling.

“YES LAD. YES!”

There’s still two minutes to play, but the opposition know they’re beaten now, and look relieved when the final whistle goes. Aaron runs straight to the cheering Robert and Liv, jumping into a rough three-way hug with them.

They pull apart as Adam joins them, giving Vic a celebratory kiss before she slaps him away, complaining that he’s sweaty and smelly.

“We all look very… yellow” Aaron announces.

“Yeah, it was his idea.” Liv says, head nodding at Robert. “I did tell him that he looks ridiculous.”

“Just wanted to show my support. You were brilliant out there today!” Robert tells him, eyes sparkling with pride, and not even the slightest hint of embarrassment.

So when Adam disappears in search of water, and Liv pulls aside to help Vic search through her bag for her phone so she can take a photo of them all, Aaron can’t resist leaning up to whisper a promise in his boyfriend’s ear.

“You keep that shirt on, and it won’t just be me who scores tonight.”


End file.
